l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yasuki Makoto
Yasuki Makoto was a courtier and Yasuki of the Crab Clan. In secret she was a member of the Kolat. Name Some believed a irony she was named makoto, Yasuki Makoto (Embers of War flavor) which meant "Sincerity". Manipulation Methods Makoto used poison to threaten the life of those she wished to manipulate. Kakita Munemori was one of her victims. A Weak Poison (Embers of War flavor and Picture) Madness in the Colonies Makoto was appointed in the Colonies. She reported something strange had begun to wrap the Colonies in chaos and madness. Even in these difficult moments there were scouring the Kolat, and several of her agents had fallen to this unknown enemy. Shortly after Makoto was captured Clan letters (Coils of Madness) by Yoritomo Emoto. There Will Be Blood, Part 2, by Shawn Carman, Seth Mason, & Robert Denton Egged Makoto somehow was duplicated with one of the Eggs of P'an Ku, but the doppelganger was exposed and killed by Tsuruchi Isas. Flight of No Mind (A Line in the Sand flavor) Imperial Advisor In 1199 the monk Moru announced his impending retirement from the position of Imperial Advisor. Second Chance Event: Advising the Throne (Storyline Tournament) The abbot formerly known as Yasuki Jinn-Kuen, Master Coin, told Makoto he had promoted her in the Courts for this position. Dread Tidings, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Moru met Makoto and told she would be his replacement, as he had proposed to the Empress Iweko I, and introduced her to Temoro, the abbot of the Temple of Daikoku in the Imperial City. Dread Tidings, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Dread Tidings, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Makoto was eventually confirmed as the new Imperial Advisor. The Age of Ivory, Part 1, by Shawn Carman She was perceptive and wise, a talented politician capable of deflecting blame and making friends. The Daimyo Project, by C. Thomas Hand, Mari Murdock, and Maxime Lemaire Renewed Treaty with the Naga Makoto, the Voice of the Empress Hida Kozan, and the Imperial Chancellor Toku Hikaru, gave audience to the Zenathaar, the Warrior of the Bright Eye and leader of the Naga race. The departure from Rokugan of the Dark Naga, who bore the soul of the mad Naga Shahismael, had freed the akasha from its terrible influence. In response, one thousand of the Naga awakened from their Great Sleep. The Zenathaar renewed the bonds of aid and cooperation between the Empire and the Naga race. The Siminoth, a Naga male, who was called the witness because he had remembered and witnessed all events of importance since the Naga entered in the Great Sleep, was appointed as the Naga liaison to the Empire. Siege: The Heart of Darknes, by Shawn Carman Imperial Heir Selected The Empress eventually emerged from her seclusion and announced the next Emperor would be her elder son, Iweko Seiken. The Ascendant Son, by Shawn Carman Reign of Iweko II War on the Empire During the festivals predating Iweko Seiken's coronation, the Imperial Heir had publicly humiliated Daigotsu Kanpeki by announcing that he would remove him as Spider Clan Champion. Seiken's brother, Iweko Shibatsu would join the Susumu family as their daimyo and become Lord Spider. Kanpeki considered this as betrayal of the deal between his father and Iweko I and declared war on the Empire. Thunderous Acclaim, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Christopher Hand The First Seal is Broken The fall of the First Seal after the Battle of the First Seal caused a surge of massive beasts from the Sea of Shadows. The Mantis were placed on the defensive. Primal Tempest (Evil Portents flavor) Makoto reported to Iweko II that she had drafted a decree calling for the mobilization of the Imperial Legions. The Dawn of Onyx Edition: The Battle of the First Seal, by Shawn Carman External Links * Yasuki Makoto (Embers of War) * Yasuki Makoto, Imperial Advisor (The New Order) Category:Kolat Members Category:Crab Clan Members